Revolutionary Sailor Soldiers
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: Oh goddess, Ruka-chan and her big idea's.. Utena ripoff big time, sorry Endymon, no guys can be as kewl as Juri, weirdness, beware!


Revolutionary Sailor Soldiers  
By: Ruka-Chan  
  
Starring: Ruka-Chan! Haruka! Mrs. Michiru Kaioh! Michiru! and many many many many many  
more!  
  
We see Ruka-Chan and Haruka fencing with the Space sword and both wearing something  
very.. different. Ruka-Chan is wearing a black regal-bound skort outfit thingy and Haruka is  
wearing the same thing just it's white.  
  
Ruka-Chan "The Blue Sea Goddess Npyth Bride will be mine!" She and Haruka jump back  
after failing to get the other's sword to slip.  
  
Haruka "You lie! The Blue Sea Goddess Nymph Bride is mine! I was sent here to fight for the  
Senshi Revolution!" She attacks Ruka-Chan attack and Ruka-Chan just easily blocks with her   
own sword.  
  
Ruka-Chan "Senshi Revolution?! What have you been smoking my dear twin? I just want you  
to admit I'm better then you at .. everything!" She ducks and jumps back blocking her white rose  
on her chest with her hand.  
  
Haruka "Bullshit! I'm way better at everything then you'll ever be! Besides the true Uranusian  
blood flows through my veins! You're not even a princess!" She back flips and lands in a   
fighting position holding her sword tightly.  
  
Both Michiru's are wearing blue-green dresses that are very long and elegant, both with their  
hair up just their bangs on one side are opposite of their twin's hair, Mrs. Michiru Kaioh has  
a white rose in her hair behind her ear without the practically fallen bangs while Michiru has a   
light blue rose identical to Haruka's rose behind her other ear. They sigh.  
  
Michiru "Tell me again, why did we agreed to do a complete rip-off of Utena again?" She sighs   
lays her hand lightly on her palm of her hand, eyes closed.  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh looks at her. "Because you thought it would be cute for them to be able  
to fight out their problems without really getting hurt.. too badly."  
  
Michiru "Right, next time I say something that involves us getting into these tight dresses shoot  
me with the Aqua Mirror."  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh "No, because then who would shoot me?" They giggle together and watch  
their lovers fight.  
  
We see Setsuna wearing some soft of dark green outfit similar to the Tenoh twin's only she's   
wearing pants with her jacket.  
  
Setsuna is looking through binoculars. "Mmmm, yes, these two sure know how to fight."   
  
Hotaru who's wearing a outfit completely identical to Setsuna's just her's is dark purple. "I don't  
know, maybe Haruka-papa has finally lost it and wants to take out her rage on her twin" She   
clicks a stopwatch to stop and writes something down in a journal. "It's the only thing with  
logic these days."  
  
King Endymon is wearing his normal outfit and sighs leaning against the wall. "I don't know about  
you two but I truly think these letters from Neo Queen Serenity proves that the how world is  
trapped in a shell. We must break this shell and.."  
  
Hotaru cuts him off by throwing a dagger right below his crotch. "Shut up you. You talk to much  
and take off the wig! We all know you're bald! And orange twists in your hair is a fashion no-no  
with *that* shade of purple." Hotaru sniffs then clicks the stopwatch again writing more.  
  
Setsuna is ignoring them watching the duel. "Oh yes. Baby. You've lit the fire in my heart." She  
smirks.  
  
Endymon and Hotaru sweatdrop.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Amy, Usagi, and Makoto are all drinking tea around a table wearing school uniforms with big  
puffy shoulders and the skirts are light blue with a white trimming and they have red bows  
across their chests.  
  
Amy is sipping her tea and then talks.. very high pitched and annoyingly. "Why must everyone  
like the Blue Sea Goddess Nymph Brides?! Just because they are sexy and good looking and   
flaw-less and they're so smart doesn't mean that they have to rub it in my face! Oh no! That's  
just not right at al! Not at all!"  
  
Usagi sighs downcast and also speaks high pitched. "It's all their fault that the Tenoh twins are  
taken! I love Haruka and Ruka-Chan! They should only be mine!" She slams her tea cup down and   
spills it on herself. "Ahh! My dress!" She runs off crying.  
  
Makoto growns. "It's not fair! Amy we have to do something!"  
  
Amy smirks. "I got it! It's plan 'Make the Michiru's lose their dresses at the dance and be the   
weirdo's without dresses' it's for sure to work it just has to be!"  
  
Makoto "How will you make them go to the dance wearing your special dresses?"  
  
Amy "You'll see.."  
  
  
  
We see Ruka-Chan and Mrs. Michiru Kaioh walking along side Haruka and Michiru, both couples  
holding hands. Chibi-Usa is strutting in front of them taking big steps so the older girls don't run  
her over.  
  
Chibi-Usa somehow got on Ruka-chan's back and she's giving her a piggy-back ride. "Oh wow!  
I can see everything from here! You're my only true love Ruka-Chan!" This earns her a glare   
from Mrs. Michiru Kaioh  
  
Ruka-Chan "Chibi-Usa could you not say all this 'true love' stuff I'm already taken remember.."  
  
they all stop and look at the group of guys around a post board, one of them reads the love   
letter tacked to it. "OK let's see..'Oh my sweet Meioh-Sama, how I long to be your only love..'  
what an fool! Does this girl really think she can win over the of the time guardian?!" The guys  
laugh.   
  
Ruka-Chan cuts in. "You're the fools! Real men wouldn't galk over this." She rips down the love  
letter and looks back at Chibi-Usa who starts to cry and runs off. "Chibi-Usa!" They run after  
her.  
  
A bit later Chibi-Usa is crying against a tree with the Kaioh and the Tenoh twin's behind her  
arms folded.  
  
Ruka-Chan "You wrote the letter didn't you Chibi-Usa?"  
  
Chibi-Usa looks back. "No I didn't! Diana did! That stupid cat promised not to tell everyone that   
I love Setsuna-sama!"  
  
Michiru "You know.. I can't believe how much everyone is getting into this little game. And   
even our queen has gone insane enough to send letters to Setsuna, Hotaru, and Endymon!"  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh looks over at her arms folded "But we could learn some nice juicey gossop  
this way." She smiles gently and her twin smiles back.  
  
Haruka "Might I remind everyone this was _ALL_ Ruka-chan's plan, her being a back-stabbing,  
bitch, trader!" She yells at Ruka-chan.  
  
Ruka-chan makes a annoyed face. "I'm not a trader!!! I love yuri's that's all! And I love you and my  
love's twin the bestest of them all!"  
  
Haruka hugs her being weird by crying.. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said.. err screamed!"  
  
Ruka-chan blinks and hugs back. "Eh, thankies!"  
  
ChibiUsa looks at them like they're all nuts. "I'm still here.."  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh glares at her. "Like they say..," She kicks Chibi-Usa as if she were a ball. "No  
Need for Chibi's!!" We see Chibi-Usa land in the ocean with a huge splash.  
  
Michiru looks at her twin who is grinning. "That wasn't very nice.."  
  
Mrs. Michiru Kaioh "I loath the Tsuniko's annoying-ness.. always trying to kiss my lover, and   
sending all of us to an early grave.." She contiunes on before Ruka-chan stops her by kissing her  
in a dramtic way, fireworks and all.  
  
Haruka "If I didn't know better, I'd think my twin likes kissing in public.."  
  
Michiru "Yeah, but you just hold all that raging passion in for me till the end of the day.."  
  
Haruka coughs into her fist and blushes. "I just can't *do* what other couples do in public.. I'm  
too sexy for their own being to replace you with their face."  
  
Michiru wraps her arms around Haruka's neck and leans up close to her face. "Well.. then I guess  
I'll be having the bed to myself tonight.."  
  
Haruka's eyes widen and her blushing increases. "Ehh.. err, um, I love ..you."  
  
Michiru giggles and pulls herself a little bit away. "I've been dieing to hear that in public for ages.."  
  
END!  
  
Author's Note:  
Well well well.. I will repeat something for those who think I'm losing  
my *touch* ... I AM NOT A TRADER TO HARUKA AND MICHIRU!!  
My mum bought me the Utena tape with the first 4 episodes in it.  
She doesn't *know* I'm a yuri, nor will she find out till I get a IRL(in real life)  
girlfriend.. *cough* Mrs. Michiru*cough* but anyway.. I just kinda *borrowed*  
the storyline from Revoltionary Girl Utena (They're not mine!!) Half way through  
writing this I drew a very pretty pic for Valentine's day with H&M dressed as Dios (the prince)  
and Anthy (The Rose Bride) that's at the end creidts of the show (sep I changed a few things   
for my pic) E-mail me if you want the pic, I'm lazy, and don't have time since cause school, my  
aunt's upcoming wedding, my gay uncle's commitment cerimony (he's basically marrying his  
boyfriend), my homework I never do but I use as an excuse anyway just for the hell of it, my   
still sleeping on a *broken* couch (ow, my back is killing me!!), I'm working on getting more   
information from Fuuigi Yuugi (sp??) cause like if you know it there's a Haruka look-a-like  
I want to know about ^_~, AND finally I'm working on writing 3 different (HA! They're all H&M)  
fan fics at the same time so Gomen Nasei!! I'm a busy computer freak! and screeched is the  
longest one-syilble English word (try saying it) ^__^;;; anyway see you next time!  
  
Ruka-chan AKA Haruka Kaioh  
VickiRme@aol.com   
  
  
  



End file.
